


Bring me To Life

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [32]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Loss, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One Shot, Second Age, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Es ist nun gut ein halbes Jahr her, seit Elrond mit ansehen musste, wie sein Bruder Elros Tar-Minyatur an nichts weiter als hohem Alter verstarb. Noch immer hat er dieses für ihn traumatische Erlebnis nicht überwunden, und fatalerweise schätzen seine Freunde seine Situation auch noch falsch ein. [Bring Me To Life - Evanescence]





	Bring me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Es gab eine Zeit, da ging es mir seelisch sehr, sehr schlecht. In der Zeit sind eine Reihe von Texten entstanden, in denen ich verarbeiten wollte und nur teils konnte, was in mir vor sich ging. Das hier ist einer davon. Eigentlich mehr eine Selbsttherapie als alles andere. Damit könnte der Text unter Umständen triggernd sein. Warnung ist gesprochen.

Elrond hasste es zurückzublicken, vor allem seit der jüngsten Vergangenheit. Es schmerzte so unendlich, dass Elros seit wenigen Monaten nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, und wahrscheinlich würde dieser Schmerz niemals nachlassen. Nun war jener schreckliche Geburtstag der Zwillinge, der letzte, den sie jemals gemeinsam verbringen konnten, ein halbes Jahr hin, doch es erschien Elrond noch immer, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, wie sein Bruder in seinen Armen gestorben war. Er erschauderte noch immer voller Grauen bei der Erinnerung daran.

  Mittlerweile war der Frühling vorübergezogen und auch der Sommer war ins Land gegangen. Nun stand der Herbst ins Land, bereits färbten sich die Blätter bunt. Elrond hatte an diesem Tag beschlossen, ein wenig im Schlosspark von Gil-galads Palast umher zu gehen, um nicht wie sonst den ganzen Tag in seinen Gemächern zu hocken und trübsinnig aus dem Fester zu starren. Er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun. In den ersten Wochen nach Elros’ Tod und seiner Rückkehr von Númenor (die letzten Lebensjahre seines Bruders hatte er dort verbracht) hatte er sich unter Arbeit regelrecht begraben, um seinen Kummer und Schmerz darin zu ertränken. Irgendwann einmal war es zu viel geworden, irgendwann einmal hatte er den Punkt erreicht, wo er mehr einer wandelnden Leiche glich als irgendetwas anderem. Doch er hatte nicht nachgelassen. Schließlich hatte sich Gil-galad gezwungen gesehen, seinen Herold unbefristet von all seinen Pflichten zu entbinden und ihm jeden Anflug von Arbeit strengstens zu verbieten. Im Stillen hatte Elrond diese Entscheidung verflucht, doch auch wenn Gil-galad ihm ein guter Freund war, so war er doch noch immer sein Dienstherr und der Hohe König. Er konnte sich nicht gegen diese Entscheidung stellen.

  Oh, wie er doch seinen Bruder vermisste! Seit Gil-galads Beschluss war der Schmerz um den Verlust seines Bruders noch um ein Vielfaches gestiegen, denn nun hatte er keine Ablenkung mehr. Gil-galad hatte gehofft, Elrond würde sich von seiner Erschöpfung erholen. Körperlich hatte er dies erreicht, doch seelisch …

  Es war ein milder Herbsttag, angenehm warm und sonnig. Leise rauschte der Wind in den herbstbunten Blättern und trieb Schwärme von Blättern vor sich her. Elrond seufzte. Elros hatte solche Tage geliebt, er hatte sie malerisch genannt und in der Regel sofort zum Pinsel gegriffen; sie beide hatten es von Maedhros gelernt, doch Elros hatte immer wieder bedauert, dass allein Maedhros so naturgetreu malen konnte, dass man den Wind in den Blättern rauschen hörte. Ja, Elros hätte diesen Tag geliebt. Elrond hielt inne und griff sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Brust.

  Da bemerkte er den Elben, der wutentbrannt auf ihn zu stürmte. Es war einer von Gil-galads engsten Beratern und einer derjenigen, die Elrond seine Stellung in ihrer Gesellschaft zutiefst missgönnten. Er war der letzte, den Elrond jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

  Mit wehenden Gewändern rauschte der Elb auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm abrupt stehen. Elrond fuhr intuitiv zurück, als die Augen seines Gegenübers Giftblitze sprühten. „Du!“, fuhr er den Halbelb an.

  Elrond bemühte sich um Fassung und ein distanziertes Auftreten. Sein Gefühlsleben ging den unbeliebten Elb ihm gegenüber nichts an. „Was ist?“, erkundigte er sich.

  Der Elb atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und war drauf und dran, Elrond um einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. „Unnütz! Absolut unnütz!“, explodierte er.

  Elrond hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was in den Elb gefahren war.

  „Hast du in deinem Egoismus überhaupt ansatzweise einen Hauch von Ahnung, was du soeben versäumt hast, Halbblut?“, zischte der Elb.

  Elrond trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, um dem Finger auszuweichen, der ihm in sein Gesicht gestreckt wurde. Zaghaft schüttelte er den Kopf.

  Der Elb packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. „Gil-galad, der _Hohe König_ , hatte eine Versammlung anberaumt, _und du warst nicht erschienen_!“, donnerte er. „Das reinste Chaos, eine Unverschämtheit! Eine schändliche Missachtung des Königs, Verrat! Ach was, _Hochverrat_!“

  Elrond fiel es siedend heiß ein. Der Rat! Er hatte ihn tatsächlich vollkommen vergessen. In seinen schmerzvollen Gedanken war dies vollkommen untergegangen. Oh, welch Schmach!

  Der Elb ließ von ihm ab und starrte ihn finster an. Würden Blicke töten, Elrond wäre in diesem Moment vom Blitz getroffen worden. „Nichtsnutziges Pack“, beschimpfte er ihn. „Wozu ist ein Halbblut schon gut, wenn doch nichts Gescheites dabei herauskommt? Du und dein Bruder, ihr seid die besten Beispiele. Wie Elros auch noch _König_ werden konnte. Ein Mensch, pah! Wegen einem bloßen Menschen lässt du dich so gehen. Hast du überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl, musst du nur an dich denken? Du hast gefälligst deine Pflichten zu erfüllen, du bist nicht irgendwer!“

  Elrond wollte schwach protestieren, dass Gil-galad ihn von seinen Pflichten entbunden hatte und den Hohen König sicher erst mit viel Mühe dazu hatte überreden müssen, Elrond zur Versammlung zu rufen – wer auch immer gegen Gil-galads Sturkopf angekommen war. Doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

  „Na, jetzt fehlen dir die Worte im Angesicht der Tatschen“, spottete der Elb. „Du hast Tatsachen wahrscheinlich noch nie ertragen können, nicht? Mich würde es nicht wundern, wo du doch schon bei solch einer Brut von Mördern aufgewachsen bist. Sie müssen dich doch belogen und hinters Licht geführt haben, wo sie nur konnten, sonst würdest du niemals so gut von ihnen reden. Mit den Tatsachen ihres Lebens aber haben sie dich sicher niemals konfrontiert. Ja, Mörder sind sie, kaltblütig und grausam. Nicht einmal von Frauen und Kindern hielten sie ihre Klingen fern!“

  Elrond kamen die Tränen. Freilich wusste er, was Maglor und Maedhros, seine Ziehväter getan hatten, doch im Gegenzug zu allen anderen Mittelerdes kannte er die Elben, die hinter Verrat und Mord standen. Gleichsam aber wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn machte, darauf aufmerksam zu machen, es wollte ja doch keiner hören. Es tat so schrecklich weh, dass seine Ziehväter immer und immer wieder auch in seiner Anwesenheit beschimpft und verflucht wurden, sie hatten es doch nicht verdient! Er hatte ihnen so viel zu verdanken, ein Heim, Geborgenheit und vor allem eine liebende Familie.

  „Du trauerst also um sie?“, fuhr der Elb mit seinem Spott fort. „Soll ich dir vielleicht endlich einmal unverblümt vor Augen führen, was deine ‚Onkel’ angerichtet haben? Wie sie in deine Heimat ohne Vorwarnung einfielen … mit ihren Soldaten fielen sie über die ahnungslosen, wehrlosen Bürger her … zerrten sie aus ihren Häusern … rissen Familien auseinander, trennten Mutter von Kind … alles brannten sie ab … Und dann zogen sie ihre verfluchten Schwerter gegen ihre Gefangenen. An dem Tag floss das Blut Unschuldiger in Strömen und färbte die Straßen der Stadt rot. Sogar deine eigene Mutter wollten sie in den Tod hetzen. _Deine eigene Mutter!_ “

  Mittlerweile war Elrond weinend zu Boden gesunken, wortwörtlich am Boden zerstört. Er ertrug es nicht länger! Und doch konnte er nicht weghören, so sehr er es auch wollte. Er wollte schreien, es stimme nicht, so seien seine Onkel nicht gewesen, doch keinen Ton brachte er heraus.

  Da hörte er auf einmal noch jemanden näher kommen. Ein Freund des feindlich gesinnten Elben? Noch mehr Qualen! Doch statt weiterem Spott legte sich sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er blickte auf. Es war Ceomon, sein Freund (und eigentlich Leibwächter) aus Kindertagen, der da neben ihn getreten war und nun den Elb mit mörderischer Miene ansah. Der Elb schien unter dem Blick und erst den zornigen Worten des Noldorkriegers zu schrumpfen. Doch Elrond nahm Ceomons Wutausbruch über seine Schikane kaum war, alles war wie in Trance.

  Irgendwann einmal scheuchte Ceomon den eingeschüchterten Elb davon, half Elrond wieder auf die Beine und führte ihn in seine Gemächer. Elrond stolperte benommen neben ihm her und merkte kaum, dass Ceomon ihn schließlich auf sein Bett setzte und die Fensterläden schloss. Er entzündete eine Kerze und sah einige Regalreihen durch, in denen Elrond Medizinbücher und Heilmittel lagerte. Er griff nach einem kleinen Döschen, schüttete ein wenig von dem Pulver, was darin war, in ein Glas Wasser und reichte es Elrond.

  „Hier, trinkt das“, sagte er. „Es wird Euch helfen, Ruhe und Erholung zu finden.“

  Elrond warf einen Blick auf das Döschen. „Das ist ein Beruhigungsmittel“, stellte er mit matter Stimme fest.

  „Ja, ich weiß“, war alles, was Ceomon dazu sagte.

  Zögerlich trank Elrond und merkte sofort, wie ihm Glieder und Lider schwer wurden. Alsbald war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

 

Erst einige Stunden später wachte er wieder auf. Er hatte tief und traumlos geschlafen und fühlte sich zumindest körperlich ein wenig besser. Ceomon war längst gegangen und hatte beim Gehen die Kerze ausgeblasen, sodass das Zimmer nun im Dunkel lag, nur ein wenig Licht drang durch die Spalten zwischen den Fensterläden. Trübsinnig starre Elrond zur Decke.

  „Oh, Elros, mein liebster Bruder“, seufzte er.

  Wie er ihn doch vermisste! Er vermisste seine herzliche Art, seine Führsorge, seine Einfühlsamkeit. Elros hatte hinter seinen Augen in sein Innerstes sehen können, als seien sie offene Türen, er war eben sein Zwillingsbruder gewesen. Er war seine bessere Hälfte gewesen, sein zweites Ich, seine Seele und sein Herz. Doch jetzt war er gestorben, und alles in ihm war so taub und abgestumpft geworden. Er fühlte sich an, als würde ohne seine Seele sein Geist einen kalten Schlaf schlafen und erst, wenn Erlos wieder bei ihm wäre, würde er wieder leben können.

  Wäre Elros doch nur hier! Er würde ihn aus seinem eisigen Schlaf wecken, er würde seinen Namen rufen und ihn vor der Dunkelheit retten. Er würde sein Blut wieder zum Rinnen bringen und ihn vor dem Nichts retten, dass er geworden war. Doch Elros war nicht mehr.

  Elrond hatte schon immer geahnt, wie es werden würde, wenn dieser Moment erreicht wäre. Doch erst jetzt wusste er wirklich, wie es war, ohne seinen Bruder existieren zu müssen – leben wollte er es lieber nicht nennen. Wie konnte Elros ihn nur verlassen? _Er_ war doch sein Leben, sein Atem gewesen!

  „Bitte, Elros, komm wieder und bring mich zum Leben“, schluchzte er und vergrub sich unter seinem Bettzeug.

  Er war innerlich gefroren ohne seine Berührungen, ohne seine Liebe. Wahrlich, allein Elros war sein Leben gewesen, ohne ihn fühlte er sich, kaputt, leer, tot. Noch immer, nach einem halben Jahr, konnte er die große Katastrophe nicht begreifen. Er war gefangen in Dunkelheit, und obgleich er seinen Bruder so deutlich vor sich sah, als würde er ihm gegenüber stehen, so konnte er ihn doch nicht erreichen. Ein ganzes Leben, ganze Zeitalter schienen sie nun zu trennen, sie, die doch sonst immer unzertrennlich gewesen waren.

  Ihm schien es, als hätte er tausend Jahre lang geschlafen, so leer fühlte er sich innerlich, ohne Gedanken, ohne eine Stimme, ohne eine Seele. Wäre doch nur Elros hier, um ihm die Augen für irgendetwas zu öffnen! Für irgendetwas Schönes, etwas Fröhliches. Er konnte ihn doch nicht hier sterben lassen …

  Bot das Leben wirklich nur Leid und Schmerz, nur Kummer und Sorge? Es musste doch mehr geben! Etwas musste irgendwo existent sein, das das Leben lebenswert machte. Denn das hier war ja kaum lebenswert. Oder war es vielleicht alles nur eine große Lüge? Wahrscheinlich war es so. Wahrscheinlich lebte er einzig die große Lüge des Lebens, es gab nichts, dass es wertvoll machte.

  Da lag dieses Messer, kalt und scharf. Es blitze leicht auf im matten Licht des durch die Läden hereinsickernden Lichtes.

  Kurz darauf stürmten auf einmal Gil-galad und Ceomon aufgeschreckt in das Zimmer. „Elrond!“, rief Gil-galad erschreckt aus. „Wir hörten jemanden schreien, was ist geschehen?“ Er ließ sich vor seinem am Boden knienden Herold zu Boden sinken. Ceomon war mit zwei langen Schritten am Fenster und öffnete es. Jetzt sah Gil-galad auch das blutige Messer und die langen Schnitte an Elrond linken Unterarm, aus denen das Blut sickerte.

  „Verdammt!“, rief er auf und presste seine Hand auf die Wunden. „Ceomon, schnell, irgendetwas zum Verbinden!“ Rasch wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Elrond zu, der den Kopf hängen ließ, dass ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht fielen, und anscheinend geistig nicht anwesend war. Er wirkte regelrecht apathisch. „Was hast du da nur angerichtet?“, sagte Gil-galad leise.

  Ceomon kam herbeigestürzt, eine dicke Mullbinde in Händen. Gil-galad ignorierte das Blut an seinen Händen und versorgte schnellen Griffen die Wunden. Dann packte er Elrond an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Komm wieder zu dir, mein Freund“, sagte er schroff. „Sprich mit uns, was ist geschehen?“

  „Wasser wird wohl eher seinen Dienst tun“, bemerkte Ceomon. Er war ungewöhnlich blass im Gesicht ob des Schreckens. Der Noldo sprang auf die Füße, trat aus den Gemächern und befahl dem erstbesten, der ihm über den Weg lief, ihm einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser zu besorgen. Das Wasser fand schließlich seinen Weg über Elronds Kopf.

  Tatsächlich schien das zu helfen. Elrond schreckte auf, keuchte und prustete. Als er sich das Wasser aus den Augen wischen wollte, bemerkte er den dicken Verband an seinen Arm. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Messer. Er wurde noch blasser als ohnehin schon und blickte zu Gil-galad, der ihn immer noch besorgt musterte.

  „Geht es dir wirklich _so_ schlecht?“, fragte der König.

  Elrond hoffte, dass das ganze Wasser seine Tränen vertuschte, doch so wirklich schien es nicht zu gelingen. Er brachte es nicht einmal fertig zu nicken, so sehr zitterte er am ganzen Leib.

  „Elros hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass du dir das antut“, sagte Gil-galad sanft. „Wie kann ich dir nur helfen?“

 Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Ceomon neben ihn gekniet. Er wirkte bedauernd.

  „Am besten, wir bleiben jetzt immer in deiner Nähe“, sagte Gil-galad. „Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass es allein so besser ist. Du musst jetzt die Kraft finden, weiterleben zu wollen, für deinen Bruder. Ich weiß, es wird schwer, aber tu es für Elros, und wenn es nur für ihn ist. Wir werden dir helfen und dir immer beistehen.

  Ach, es ist wohl alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte mich nicht dazu überreden lassen dürfen, dich am Rad teilnehmen zu lassen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich mit dir machen kann. Arbeit schadet dir, doch auch das Nichtstun ist Gift für dich. Es tut mir so leid. Aber wir werden schon eine Weg finden, dass es dir wieder besser geht, du wirst schon sehen.“

  Ein Hauch Dankbarkeit kämpfte sich durch den Kummer in Elronds Augen.

  „Ihr wisst, ich würde Euch vor jeder Gefahr beschützen“, sagte Ceomon und ergriff seine Hand. „Könnte ich Euch doch nur vor Eurem Schicksal schützen …“


End file.
